To Never Have a Happy Ending
by Kaytey1996
Summary: Caroline regrets using Klaus's love against him and it makes her feel guilty. After a talk with Damon she begins to think about what he said and runs into Klaus where they make up. I hope you enjoy the short story, I appreciate reviews.


To Never Have a Happy Ending

By: Kaytlin Hubbert

03-06-12

_Caroline's POV_

I didn't understand why I felt guilty. I did what was right, right?

"Barbie, what are you doing here?" Damon asked coming to sit beside me on the porch swing.

"I left my house to give Bonnie and her mom some space. I just needed somewhere to think about everything that has been going on." I answered quietly, staring up at the stars above us.

"You're feeling guilty," he stated bluntly causing me to whip my head around to meet his gaze head on. "Try to deny it." He dared silently, and I already knew I couldn't deny it; I was severely guilty for using Klaus's love of me against him.

"I don't know why I feel guilty Damon." I said weakly.

"Because somewhere along the way you fell in love with him; it's like with Elena and I. You are just too stubborn to admit it because of what he did to Tyler." he explained causing me to stare at him in shock.

"Wow, I didn't know you could be so deep." I blurted before I could stop myself.

"I try every now and then," he said and I realized we were in the same boat; he was trying to get Elena to like him and in turn is changing for her.

"For Elena?" I asked quietly and he nodded. "Being in love stinks." I pouted causing him to smile; it was small but a start.

"Yes, it does," he said, "But for you it doesn't have to be. I see the way Klaus looks at you, he truly loves you Care and he has been changing, it's slow, but still very much there. I'm sorry for dragging you into this, but you have to understand I did this because I knew you were the least likely one to get killed or hurt. I'm sorry you betrayed his trust to help us." he apologized before standing to leave.

"I'm tired of this; having to fight Klaus over Elena. I know it's a horrible thing to say, but sometimes I think we all would be better off if she had died in the sacrifice or maybe even before then, when her parents died." I admitted, "Everything is always about Elena; so many people have died for and because of her." It was silent for only a few seconds before Damon spoke up.

"Believe it or not, I agree with you." He said once again shocking me. "I'm serious; after Rose and Andy died I just couldn't bring myself to forgive her. Alaric has died for her and so have Jeremy, Bonnie, and Jenna."

"I almost died for her too, in the sacrifice, hell because of Katherine I did die for her." I muttered swinging my legs back and forth. "Sometimes I wish I was still human, I mean; god, I could be normal, have a human life, have kids, but now I can't have a normal life or a family." I said my lip trembling as I whimpered.

"Hey, hey, I know how much you enjoy being a vampire Caroline, I for one am glad Katherine changed you, I got to see the real you not the fake you that everyone else saw. And think about it, if Katherine never would have changed you, you'd probably be dead by now." Damon comforted with a small smile as he wiped stray tears off of my cheeks. "Besides, without you Mystic Falls would be dull and boring; no spirit and no fun."

"Thank you, Damon." I said gratefully as I grabbed my bag and stood up. "I should leave."

"Leave here, or leave town?" He questioned standing with me.

"If I decide to leave town, you'll be the first to know." I said, hugging him. "Promise me something, Damon."

"Yes?" he questioned from above me where he had his head atop of mine.

"Don't change for her or anybody else. You are a good guy; you just have to find the right girl who will love you even with the flaws." I said and he nodded.

"Only if you give Klaus a chance. You didn't see it, but when he came after us to get Kol he had tear stains on his cheeks, if my brother wasn't too blinded he would have seen that as well." he bargained and I nodded. "Just start with an apology." He said before disappearing into the night. I stayed in that place for only a minute before I began walking back to my home, going slow for some time to myself. Half way home I got the feeling of being watched and fought off the urge to run home or crouch down defensively and stand my ground. Slowly I turned back the way I came from and looked around; once I found nothing I turned back around and ran into a chest, I would have fallen too except two warm arms wrapped around my waist, holding me in place. Slowly, I opened my eyes and held in a gasp as I looked into the mirroring blue eyes of Klaus; I was so dead.

"Caroline, you should really watch where you are going." He warned with a glower, his blue eyes revealing his unseen emotions of betrayal, hurt, and anger making me look away quickly in guilt.

"I'm sorry." I whispered weakly, unable to look at him with out fear of breaking down.

"That's fine, I wasn't watchin' where I was going." He said before walking in the direction I had just left from; his fists balled up in his pockets giving the impression he was angry or in deep thought.

"I wasn't apologizing for that though." I whispered quietly once I thought he was out of hearing range before turning and continuing on my way home with my head down. I heard a _whoosh _from behind me but did not bother to see what made the sound, probably just some bird. Now though I wish I would have looked up to stop myself from running into Klaus again. He chuckled at my expense as I glared at him before surprising me and taking me in his arms, hugging me to him tightly. Gradually, I brought my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest, breathing in the familiar scent that still lingered in my room. "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry I used your feelings for me against you and I'm sorry I was even part of the plan to begin with." I apologized unaware of the fact I was crying.

"Shh," he hushed, running a hand through my blonde hair. "I understand why you did it…I'm just having difficulty accepting the truth of it." He muttered trying to calm me down.

"But I hurt you." I explained, burying my head further into his chest. "I shouldn't have done that to you, after everything you've done for me."

"They are your friends, love, it's only understandable for you to help them, and you'd do anything for them." He said laying his head atop mine.

"I didn't just hurt you though." I said sniffling, "I hurt me too, and I just didn't want to admit it."

"Oh Caroline," he muttered sadly. "Don't blame yourself for the accident, Damon was right, I wouldn't have hurt you, I still won't." He said making me smile from where I was snuggled into his chest.

"Stalker." I muttered against the fabric of his t-shirt as I felt the vibrations of his chuckles in his chest.

"Come on, let's get you home, love." He said taking my hand, I pulled my hand out of his and wrapped it around his waist, leaning into his side as we walked. Minutes later we arrived at my well lit house and I released Klaus.

"Klaus, I think I'm falling for you and it scares me." I admitted not meeting his eyes. He put a hand under my chin and raised my eyes to meet his.

"Don't worry, sweet Caroline, I'll catch you." He whispered lightly before lightly kissing my lips, when I didn't draw back, believe me I was surprised too, he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. I slowly raised my arms around his neck and tangled my hands in his hair as he hungrily kissed me. I don't know when or how but we were soon against the side of the house, my back probably leaving dents in the side of the house as he pushed me up against the wall, I wrapped my legs around his waist and took a deep breath as he kissed and nipped the length of my neck. When his eyes met mine they were black, love and adoration shined clearly as he pressed his forehead against mine, nuzzling it softly. "I've been waiting quite a while to kiss you."

"Really?" I asked curiously making him smile.

"Since your birthday, actually I did kiss you then but you had already fallen asleep so I don't think that counts." He muttered gently intertwining our hands.

"If you agree, could we take this slow? I don't want to get hurt." I explained making his eyes soften before he spoke to me.

"Love, I don't think I could ever hurt you."


End file.
